thinkupgamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros. Smackdown
}}Super Smash Bros. Smackdown is a game in the Super Smash bros. series. It is only for the Nintendo Wii. It will contain multiple pages of playable characters and arenas. The controls are the same as in Brawl. Character List Brawlers (The only characters that you have from the beginning are Mario and Kirby) *Mario *Luigi *Wario *Bowser *Yoshi *Princess Peach *Pikachu *Pokemon Trainer: Squirtle/Ivysaur/Charizard *Jigglypuff *Lucario *Fox *Wolf *Sonic *Mr. Game and Watch *Samus/Zero-Suit Samus *Pit (Battle on all Brawl stages) *Captain Falcon *Falco *Ganondorf *Link *Zelda/Shiek *Marth *Ike *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Meta Knight *Snake *Ice Climbers *Olimar *Ness *Lucas (Win battle with Ness) *King Dedede *Kirby Newcomers and Returning Characters *Toad (Battle on all stages)-'Final Smash: Super-Toad' *Bowser Jr.-'Final Smash: Toybox' *Kamek-'Final Smash: Broom Sweep' *Princess Daisy'''-Final Smash: Daisy Blossom ' *Paula-'''Final Smash: PK Starstorm' *Pichu-'Final Smash: Spark' *Mewtwo (Battle on all Melee stages)-'Final Smash: Psycho Extreme ' *Pokemon Ranger: Chimchar/Grotle/Empoleon-'Final Smash: Super Styler' *Tails-'Final Smash: Tail Lift ' *Knuckles-'Final Smash: Powerfist ' *Amy-'Final Smash: Hammer Smash' *Cream (100 brawls)-'Final Smash: Cream-Cheese' *Dr. Eggman-'Final Smash: Demolition Ball' *Shadow'''-Final Smash: Chaos Blast''' *Team Chaotix: Espio/Vector/Charmy (Complete Story Mode Part Three) '-Final Smash: Detect' *Babylon Rogues: Jet/Wave/Storm-'Final Smash: Board Boost' *Silver-'Final Smash: Future Power' *Blaze-'Final Smash: Blazing-Blaze' *Shulk-'Final Smash: Xenoblade Slash' *Krystal'''-Final Smash: Landmaster''' *Toon Link (Complete Story Mode Part Two) *Dixie Kong-'Final Smash: Banana-Swipe' *Gray Fox-'Final Smash: Super Slice' *NiGHTS-'Final Smash: Crescent Spin' *Isaac (Complete Story Mode Part One) -'Final Smash: Psynergy' *Starfy-'Final Smash: Monstar' *Little Mac-'Final Smash: One-Hit K.O. ' *Cooking Mama -'Final Smash: Overcook' *Dr. Mario ''(Complete Story Mode Completely)-'Final Smash: Virus Bash' *8-bit (Classic) Mario and Luigi (Pre-order Smackdown)-'Final Smash: Invincible bros.' Stages Smackdown Stages *Final Destination (Smackdown version) *Battlefield (Smackdown version) *Space Colony ARK (Unlock with Shadow) *Pokemon Stadium 3 (Battle on Pokemon Stadium 2 stage 10 times) *Reverse World (Unlock with Pikachu) *Atop ATRU Inc. (Unlock with Pokemon Ranger) *New Super Mario Bros. *Spirit Train (Unlock with Toon Link) *Shooting Star Summit *Super Smash Galaxy *Starship Mario *Bell Tower *Hiun City *Great Bridge of Hylia (Unlock with Link) *Wilfre's Wasteland *Bowser's Belly (Unlock with Bowser) *Deku Tree (Unlock with Zelda/Sheik) *Green Hill Zone (Smackdown version) *Pufftop Kingdom (Unlock with Starfy) *Gaur Fields (Unlock with Shulk) *The City *Nightopia (Unlock with NiGHTS) *Spear Pillar (Smackdown version) (Unlock with Lucario) *Metal Cave (Complete Event No7: Metal Mario's Return) Brawl and Melee Stages *75m (Battle 75 times) *Poké Floats (Battle on Pokemon Stadium 3' stage 10 times *Luigi's Mansion (Unlock with Luigi) *Mario Bros. *New Pork City (Unlock with Lucas) *Venom (Unlock with Fox) *Pictochat *Pokemon Stadium 2 (Battle on Pokemon Stadium stage 10 times) *Pokemon Stadium (Unlock with Pokemon Trainer) *Onett *Shadow Moses Island (Unlock with Snake) *Fountain of Dreams (Unlock with Meta Knight) Stage Builder The Stage Builder feature in Smackdown has many more capabilities than Brawl's. With many new objects, platforms, background images and terrain to build on, along with the ability to set your own respawn points and screen boundaries makes this stage builder much more realistic. As an addition, custom stages can be shared with the world by uploading them to Smackdown stage servers via Nintendo Wi-Fi! However, other player's custom stages can't be edited or changed and there is a limit to how many stages you can store depending on your Wii system memory. Nintendo's Downloadable Stages Occasionally, Nintendo will upload their own new stages to Wi-Fi. Although they aren't designed with Smackdown's stage builder, and have the properties of the stages that come with the game, they are stored along with all of the other custom stages. New Items (Most items that appear in Brawl and Melee are in Smackdown too) *Fire Flower (Smackdown Version)-Shoots fireballs to burn an opponent. *Ice Flower-Shoots iceballs which will instantly freeze an opponent. *POW Block-Can be thrown into the air, where it will stay until jumped under. When it is jumped under, it damages all enemies and shakes the stage. *Bill Blaster-A cannon that shoots Bullet Bills. Unlike the Bill Blasters in Super Mario Bros. games, they can be picked up and will shoot up to 6 Bullet Bills, they are also heavy enough to be used as throwing weapons. They will occasionally shoot Mad Bullet Bills, who inflict burn damage; Invisa Bills, who can travel through walls and platforms; or Bowser Bills, which are much stronger than the average Bullet Bill. They will follow a single target around the stage until crashing, being outmaneuvered, or hitting their target. *Baton Bomb-Baton Bombs can be picked up and tossed between enemies until they explodes on the ground, in the air, or in a player's hand. After ten seconds they will begin flashing as an indication to get rid of them, and in 5 more seconds, they will explode. *Bicycle-The bicycle item, is actually based of of the key item in Pokemon games. It can be used to speed along platforms and ram enemies with. *Stylus-Replaces the Beam Sword. New Assist Trophies (Most assist trophies that appear in Brawl are in Smackdown too) *Midna-Creates waves of energy that fly around the field. *Maxwell-Maxwell draws on a notepad for about 10 seconds and then make 5 random items appear. *Louie-Louie throws Pikmin in all directions, the Pikmin do the same thing as Olimar's. *Twink-Flies around the stage and stops to create a healing zone. *Doom's Eye-Doom's Eye will fly around followed by a chain of explosions. *Wilfre-The Ohh Wilfre theme from Drawn to Life will play and Wilfre will toss shadow goo around the field. *Moe-Moe will run around the field ramming enemies until he falls off of a ledge or in 20 seconds, whichever comes first. *Pyoro (Red)-The Red Pyoro will walk slowly around the field grabbing enemies with his tongue and slamming them into his beak. *Pyoro (Yellow)-The Yellow Pyoro spits seeds at enemies. *Starly-Does what the Starfy Assist Trophy from Brawl did. *Ryuta Kawashima M.D.-Ryuta's face appears much like Andross' and distracts players by speaking, like Resetti does. *Master Hand-Master Hand is a flying fist in the background that will eventually hit a random player. *Crazy Hand-Crazy Hand is a distraction who looks just like Master Hand, only it tricks a player into dodging a punch that doesn't hit after-all. *Wollywog-The Wollywog will hop back and forth, crushing opponents under it's fat body. *Big-Big the Cat chases Froggy all around the stage while ramming into opponents. *Rouge-Rouge the Bat flies around attacking enemies. *Hero (Drawn to Life)-Hero will run around the stage and attack enemies with his sword. *Diver (Endless Ocean)-Diver will slowly swim around the stage like he is underwater. If he is to touch a character, the character will instantly be knocked-off the stage. *Lakitu (Smackdown version)-Smackdown's Lakituis 3D like from New Super Mario Bros. Wii, but still does the same amount of damage the same way. New Pokeballs (All Pokeballs that appear in Brawl are in Smackdown too) Occasionally, a Pokemon may appear in it's shiny form. *Articuno-Articuno will zoom around the field, freezing enemies with a beam of ice.-'Ice Beam' *Zapdos-Zapdos will land somewhere on the field, sending out pulses of electricity.-'Shockwave' *Raikou-Raikou will run around the field, occasionally using biting enemies near enemies.-'Thunder Fang' *Darkrai-Creates a black hole in the center of the arena.-'Dark Void' *Roselia-Uses torpedo-like leaves to attack enemies.-'Magical Leaf' *Shaymin (Sky Form)-Plants a seed in the ground to make flowers sprout at the base of the arena and slow everyone down.-'Seed Flare' *Bronzong-Spins into an iron ball and quickly rams into enemies.-'Gyro Ball' *Rotom-Randomly transforms into one of five forms and uses it's special move.-'Leaf Storm, Overheat, Air Slash, Blizzard, or Hydro Pump' *Pachirisu-Pachirisu's attack similar to Dr. Wright's, he creates a large lightning bolt near where he emerged.-'Thunder' *Wailmer-Wailmer bounces around the stage, avoid his belly.-'Bounce' *Arceus-Arceus is the rarest Pokeball. Meteorites will crash all over the field (like PK Starstorm) and create many circular zones similar to Smartbomb explosions but with much more power. It is nearly immposible not to take serious damage unless you are the one who sent Arceus out.-'Judgement' *Golbat-Golbat will block the arena's boundaries for 10 seconds. This is extremely helpful to any player about to be K.O.ed.-'Mean Look' *Spiritomb-Small stones will appear in multiple places on the field, and Spiritomb will pop out from each one and send out shockwaves of dark energy. He can be avoided if you keep a close eye on where the stones are, and stay away from them.-'Dark Pulse' *Milotic-Milotic will wave it's tail around many times.-'Aqua Tail' *Garchomp-Garchomp will reach it's head out and bite enemies.-'Crunch' *Rayquaza-Rayquaza flies back and forth across the screen like Latias and Latios do, however, he is bigger than them, so there is a better chance of him hitting and more damage is done.-'Air Slash' *Delibird-Delibird creates gift crates all around the screen.-'Present' *Wynaut-Whenever you attack an opponent, while this move is in effect, you take the same amount of damage as the opponent, whom the attack was aimed at.-'Destiny Bond' *Kadabra-Creates a circular zone. All opponents in the zone is inflicted with confusion.-'Confusion' *Ditto-Ditto transforms into a copy of one of the opponents and then attacks them.-'Transform' *Castform-Castform will transform into it's form that matches the weather of the stage and send out a blast of energy.-'Weather Ball' *Infernape-Infernape hops around kicking opponents with blazing legs.-'Blaze Kick' *Unown-Unown will try to levitate towards opponents. Upon being touched, they will either become frozen, burned, or confused.-'Hidden Power' *Shuckle-Shuckle will wait for an opponent to stray within it's range. Then it will grab and squeeze it's prey until it breaks free.-'Constrict' *Victini-Victini targets and strikes all enemies with a crimson flame, always inflicting a one-hit knock-out.-'Blaze Judgement' *Jalorda-Large tremors appear to shake the platform directly below an enemy, followed by spiky roots surfacing from these quakes. -'Frenzy Plant' *Enbuoh-Blasts missile-like flares that will follow an opponent around the field until it is evaded or strikes a lethal blow.-'Blast Burn' *Daikenki-Daikenki roars as small cyan-colored spheres circle it's body, imitating the position of all opponents for five seconds. Suddenly, incessant cylinders of water appear where the spheres have ceased, pushing any opponent in that position out of bounds. New Trophies (Most trophies that appear in Brawl, plus new items, characters, and bosses from Smackdown are trophies too) Pokemon *Shaymin (Land Form) *Shaymin (Sky Form) *Giratina *Giratina (Origin Form) *Rotom *Arceus *Styler *Ethan *Lyra *Pr. Oak *Pr. Elm *Pr. Birch *Pr. Rowan *Kimino Girl Xenoblade *Shulk *Fiorun *Dunban *Rein *Carna *Melia *Riki Super Mario bros. *Rosalina's Observatory *Starship Mario *Luma *Hungry Luma *Power Star *Power Star (Green) *Grand Star *Rosalina The Legend of Zelda *Oshus *Conductor Link *Toon Zelda *Spirit Toon Zelda *Phantom (Zelda) *Evil Phantom *Spirit Train The Legendary Starfy *Mashtooth *Kit Fish *The Squirts *Shurikit *Ruby *Materu *Dejeel *Konk *Hot Fludge *Moonamool Stone *Piplion *Bilge Monkeys *Globerto *Herman *Old Man Lobber *King Ping *Big Squiddy *Hot-Spring Snapper *Ogura *Mega Snark *Snips *Ronk *Papes *Moe *Bunston *Monstar *Starpedo *Roostar *Starfright Sonic the Hedgehog *Sonic (Werehog Form) *The ARK Drawn to Life *Hero *Chef Cookie *Isaac *Heather *Samuel *Navy J *Bubba *Tubba *Wilfre *Mike *Jowee *Mari *Indee *Count Choco *Dr. Cure *Zsasha *Cricket *Sock *Salem *Click *Bakibeard *Rose *Miney *Robosa CDs (All CDs that appear in Brawl are in Smackdown too) Super Smash bros. Smackdown *Metal Cave (Complete Event No7: Metal Mario's Return) Nintendo *Memories *Sparkle *Whistlin' *Showtime Pokemon *HGSS Wild Pokemon Battle *HGSS Team Rocket Battle *HGSS Gym Leader Battle *HGSS Legendary Dog Trio Battle (Mixture of HeartGold and SoulSilver version Raikou, Entai, and Suicune battle music) *HGSS Lugia Battle *HGSS Ho-oh Battle The Legendary Starfy *Title Screen *Boss Battle *Mashtooth Battle *Map *Title Screen (Rock Version) *Lobber's Cave (DNS3) *Gluglug Lagoon (DNS2) *Pitch Dark Cave *Slippery Ice Alpine *File Selection (DNS3) *Yahoo Alpine *Staff Credits *2nd Staff Credits (DNS3) *Wireless Boss Battle *Coral Reef (DNS) Xenoblade *Prologue A *Prologue B *Colony 9 *Colony 9 (Night) *Gaur plains *Gaur plains (Night) *Impatience *Crisis *Confrontation with the Enemy *Fight! *One Who Gets in Our Way *Monado Reacts *Vision Reacts *To The Last Battle *Confronting an Enemy *Unfinished Battle Drawn to Life *Snowy World *Dark Cave *City 2 *Frostwind *A Rocket! *Mere Theif *Ohh Wilfre! *False Hope *Sad Village *Snow Fight *Mari+Jowee *At Night *Yarrgh! *Trouble *Farmin' *Special *City Funk *Alternative Story To see the story page go to: Super Smash bros. Smackdown/Story Events To see the events page go to: Super Smash bros. Smackdown/Events Category:Wii Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Featured articles Category:Super Smash bros. Smackdown Category:Crossovers Category:Fighting Games